The dark twisted world
by spacetek
Summary: Oubliez tout ce que vous savez. Lord Vodemort va très bien et il a une grande famille autour de lui pour le soutenir. Et alors que le tournois des 3 sorciers aura lieux à Poudlard, Harry va devoir faire face à pire que les 3 tâches. AU se déroulant pendant la 4ème année d'Harry.


Bonjour et merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma fic ! Je vais vous demander de faire appel à votre imagination pour cette Fanfic puisque j'ai décidé de prendre l'histoire de Voldemort, de secouer le tout et d'y ajouter ma petite touche perso !

* * *

 **Introduction**

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter débute bien avant la naissance du sorcier à lunette, cela est même antérieur à la naissance des parents de ce dernier. C'était une époque calme, personne n'avait à se plaindre - sauf peut-être les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui avaient de moins en moins de détenu. La seule « guerre » digne de ce nom était la guerre qui opposait les quatre maisons de l'école Poudlard, donc rien de bien méchant à première vue. C'est d'ailleurs ici que nous retrouverons nos deux protagonistes qui sont les racines de l'histoire, les annonciateurs de cette révolution.

Dans la maison de Godric Gryffondor, le préfet était un garçon du nom de Potter mais ce n'est pas lui qui nous intéresse car il ne jouera pas de rôle important, son seul mérite sera d'avoir un fils, James, qui lui même va engendrer un petit garçon qu'il nommera Harry. Mais comme je le dis plus haut cela n'a pas grande importance nous pouvons donc revenir à nos dragons. La personne importante, en ce moment, n'est autre que la préfète qui épaule Potter. Actuellement en 7ème années elle fut nommée préfète en Chef à l'unanimité grâce à l'autorité qu'elle dégageait et le charisme dont elle débordait. Très bonne élève, dont l'intelligence n'a d'égal que son courage, cette jeune femme est connue pour ses dons en Métamorphose et en Etude des Moldus. En effet, la préfète rouge et or s'intéressait beaucoup à ce monde si différent du sien et se demande souvent pourquoi et comment les Moldus arrivent à survivre sans pouvoir magique.

On peut donc dire qu'elle vivait une vie sereine et suivait une route toute tracée jusqu'à un destin glorieux. Non seulement elle était une bonne sorcière mais elle était aussi une très belle femme qui faisait tourner les têtes des hommes. Et dans ces hommes il y avait un jeune homme, assistant du professeur Binns (et oui il était déjà là le gredin …) et qu'on appelait jamais par son prénom mais par son nom qui était : Jedusor. Tout le monde l'appelait ainsi car ils avaient peur de lui et ils pensaient que si on l'appelait par son prénom, il les entendrait et surgirait dans leur dos pour les punir avec des sortilèges terrifiant. Brillant élève à Serpentard il avait toujours eu un penchant pour la magie noir et ça avait eu le don d'alimenter des rumeurs sur ce dont il était capable réellement. Mais voilà, Jedusor était bien décidé à conquérir le cœur de la belle préfète et peut importe ce que disait les autres sur lui.

C'est comme ça qu'un jour, au détour d'une étagère dans la bibliothèque, Jedusor trouva la rouge et or en train de feuilleter un livre peu recommandé. Et ce fut aussitôt une illumination dans les yeux de l'assistant. Il connaissait bien ce livre, pour l'avoir lue plusieurs fois avant elle, et donc il n'avait plus qu'à se glisser auprès d'elle et d'en discuter longuement, entre deux connaisseurs.

C'est ce qu'il fut et la fille se montra être une experte en la matière, elle lui raconta que sa soif de connaissance l'avait amené ici et qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à ce débarrasser de cette addiction. Au fil des jours, des semaines, les deux sorciers échangèrent des conseils et des sorts durant leur longue conversation et un jour, un jour inoubliable tellement il avait neigé, l'assistant et la préfète s'avouèrent leurs sentiments.

A la fin de l'ultime année, la préfète partit main dans la main avec Jedusor et ils emménagèrent dans un vieux manoir éloigné de la grande ville de Londres. Et alors que la rouge et or était dédié à une grande carrière d'Auror, elle préféra rester à la maison pour faire certaines expériences, aidée de son amant. Tout deux devinrent vite des mages noirs reconnus dans le milieu et ils se firent tout un carnet d'adresse avec les noms des plus grands et les plus sombres sorciers du monde. Les temps calme avaient cessé dans le même temps.  
1 an plus tard naquis leur premier fils, Tom. Il apparut rapidement que ce dernier avait un certain don pour la magie, ce qui en fit la fierté de ses parents.

Le petit Tom fut donc élevé par deux des plus grands mages noirs de l'époque. Ils se faisaient appelé Vilmort et Demetra afin de protéger leur fils mais aussi pour oublier leur exécrable passé. Toutefois ils avaient pris le risque de présenter leur progéniture aux autres mages. Tom était présenté comme l'héritier suprême car tous les signes indiquaient qu'il était le sujet de la prophétie noir.

Chez les mages noirs, une vieille prophétie, sûrement déformé avec le temps, disait qu'un jeune homme, gorgé de puissance, renversera le monde et bâtira l'Âge Noir où la Magie Noir sera la magie dominante et que les Mage Noirs régnerons sur le monde où les faibles se plieraient devant leur puissance inégalable.

En 1964, alors âgé de 11 ans, Tom entra enfin à l'école Poudlard où il apprit la magie, dite bénéfique. Mais à chaque fois qu'il rentrait à la maison il ne cessait de lire les différents ouvrages composant la bibliothèque de ses parents, tout ça sous les regards émerveillés de ses petits frères de trois ans. L'histoire ne nous apprit pas le nom des jumeaux, on sait juste que la famille aimait les appeler Onyx et Silver.

Quelques années après, la vie, presque paisible des Jedusor, bascula. La tête de Vilmort et Demetra étaient tellement recherché, et ce pour des sommes astronomique, que cette dernière commença à craindre pour ses fils. Tom est alors âgé de 17 ans et il quitte l'école, la totalité de ses A.S.P.I.C en main avec des Optimal partout, et s'en va donc de son coté pour poursuivre sa route loin des Aurors traquant ses parents. Il en profita aussi pour mener lui-même sa sombre campagne. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, s'apprêtaient à rentrer à Poudlard mais leurs parents préférèrent les mettre à l'abri avant. Trouvant une famille de sorcier normal, pour chacun, ils modifient la mémoire des couples pour leurs faire croire que c'étaient leurs enfants. Les deux mages promirent aux jumeaux qu'ils les verraient régulièrement. L'ancienne préfète reprit son ancienne vie et trouva un métier plus que convenable, non loin de ses enfants. Jedusor changea lui aussi son nom pour entrer au ministère. Il gardera avec lui le petit dernier, venant tout juste de naître.

Voici donc le passé de Tom Jedusor qui prendra, par la suite, le nom de Lord Voldemort. Partit à la conquête de la magie noir il se fit un nom et s'entoura de certain sorcier, cela bien sur tout en surveillant ses frères et veillant à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Au bout de 15 ans d'exile autour du monde Jedusor rencontra la femme de sa vie. Avec elle il aura un fils qu'il laissera derrière lui pour le protéger. Il apprendra aussi que son frère, Silver, se trouva une femme auquel il donna un fils à son tour.

1980 arriva et Tom sentit qu'il était temps de réunir la famille, cette grande famille de Mage Noir qui pourrait accomplir cette sombre prophétie le concernant. Mais cela était sans compter la naissance prochaine d'Harry Potter qui chamboulera à jamais ses plans et la famille Jedusor.

Plus épuisé que jamais, presque mort, il sera recueilli par la femme de son frère. Là il reprendra des forces tout en alimentant la rumeur de sa mort. Avant que le jeune Potter ne naisse, tout le monde craignait Lord Voldemort mais voilà qu'ils se sentaient soulagé de le savoir « mort ».

Mais Tom Jedusor ne se laissa pas faire, regroupant les siens il organisa sa vengeance auquel tout le monde participera. Sans le vraiment savoir, il avait entre ses mains de puissante personne influente.

Silver répéta l'action de ses parents en se séparant de sa famille. Le petit fut confié à une famille bienveillante et sa femme se séparera de lui mais ils restèrent en contacte par le biais de Tom. De son coté sa place dans la vie magique était plus délicate. Il partit donc et disparut de la circulation. Son frère jumeau se forgea une grande réputation et écrit plusieurs livres, tout en changeant son apparence, trop semblable à celle de son jumeau.

Le dernier, après avoir commis d'immense crime au nom de son frère aîné, se retrouva enfermé à Azkaban pour un bout de temps, il sera rejoint par la femme de son frère. Le plus jeune laissera tout de même derrière lui une fille qui sera élevé par sa mère qui continuera tout de même à se battre aux coté de Tom pour préserver la mémoire de son mari.

1991\. Harry Potter rentre à Poudlard. Par le biais de Quirell, Voldemort tente de se procurer la pierre Philosophale. Officiellement elle serra détruite pas Nicolas Flamel. Officieusement… Personne ne sait… En tout cas elle disparaitra de la circulation.

1992\. Par le biais de son journal intime, Voldemort tente de tuer Harry avec son Basilic. Le Journal sera transpercé et détruit affaiblissent une fois de plus Tom.

1993\. Voldemort, bien trop faible se contentera d'observer son ennemi juré par le biais de sa famille. Tout le monde y mettra du sien. Pendant ce temps il tentera de récupérer ses forces au maximum.

* * *

Voilà pour l'intro ! J'espère que ça va, que ce n'est pas trop compliqué à suivre ! J'attend vos commentaires :3

Désolée pour les fautes, cela n'a jamais été mon fort, j'en ai corrigé certaine mais il est possible que j'en ai oublié (ou que word en a oublié)


End file.
